Birthday
by Angelpants
Summary: It's Rose's birthday and she get the best present ever. From the Doctor. After Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now this is my attempt at a happy story. Attempts don't kill me. **

**I have also gone through this to correct grammatical mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own, Why? Cus.  
**

* * *

Rose sat down and unwrapped her birthday presents, she felt a little like a little girl on Christmas. Every holiday (with presents) she hoped that she'd get something from some one very special person. The Doctor.

"Who's that one from love?" asked Jackie leaning forward over her pregnant belly.

"Angie" said Rose looking at the label, her happiness fading, "from work." explained Rose realising her mum didn't know who Angie was. Jackie nodded. As Rose opened present upon present no one noticed the sad tears starting to leak from her eyes, she wiped them away quickly. Eight months and she still hadn't got over him. Rose let out a laugh but it sounded a bit like a sigh.

"You okay?" asked Pete poking his head around the door, Rose looked up surprised,

"Oh yeah sorry. I'm fine no need to worry" said Rose smiling, she never smiled anymore. Not her real smile, not the smile she wore when she travelled with the Doctor. The Doctor really does change your life. Rose envied Sarah-Jane she could see the Doctor again Rose has hardly any chance. Suddenly the letter box opened and a present and a card came through.

"Post doesn't come today" said Jackie surprised, Rose leaped up and ran towards them. As she looked at the package and card she saw they had lots of different stamps, but not stamps from other countries. From other planets!

"Who's that from love?" asked Jackie but deep down she already knew.

"The- Doc- the Doct-" Rose stopped to catch her breath she was shocked beyond belief and felt light headed "The Doctor!" Said Rose calmly, she turned towards her mum and dad and smiled. Rose pulled the paper off the package and inside was a black, battered leather jacket and a long knitted scarf. Rose had seen the scarf once in the TARDIS wardrobe and The Doctor had told her he wore it in his forth incarnation. She pulled them out and hugged them; this was the last thing she had of the Doctors. Rose pulled the jacket on and tied the scarf around her neck. She placed the paper down and ripped open the card,

Dear_ Rose _

Wishing you a happy birthday

_I'm really sorry I couldn't be there but I hope my presents will always help you remember me. _

Hope your day is filled with happiness

_I sure do. _

_Lots of hugs The Doctor _

_And Rose I hope you know how I feel but some things are worth the wait to hear face to face, I will find you again Rose I promise. _

Rose put the card into a pocket of her jacket and let the tears flow,

"Rose" said Jackie walking as fast as she could for an eight month pregnant women. Jackie held her arms out for her daughter and Rose let the tears run. She wasn't sad, not anymore but now she knew he was going to try and find her.

"I love you Doctor" Rose whispered as silent as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the second part of Birthday, if you didn't get that but it's from the Doctors point of view, also if the Doctor is all happy go lucky in the next series then I've given him a reason just to spare all of out little Doctor Who obsessed hearts.**

The Doctor sat in the control room thinking about Rose. Today was her birthday he would never have been able to celebrate it with her even if she was still in the TARDIS. But he hoped she liked her present. He loved that scarf and hoped she would love it too. He gave her the scarf because it was something that was very special to him and she could have something of one of his past incarnation. And he gave her his jacket from his previous incarnation because she knew that Doctor and that was her Doctor. The one she first fell in love with, he's so different now. His ninth self wouldn't let that happen to Rose for her to be so sad, he would still have tried to get her to the parallel world to be safe and all that time ago he wouldn't have left Rose and Mickey to see Reinette, and would have never let Reinette fall in love with him. The Doctor rubbed his eyes to stop the tears forming.

"Doctor?" asked a voice from down the corridor, the Doctor knew it wasn't Rose but couldn't stop hoping "are you okay?" she asked him stepping into the control room.

"Couldn't be better" he said turning towards Lucy putting on a fake smile. He would never tell her about Rose, about how he felt about her or how he missed her. Rose healed him all that time ago, in his ninth self after the time war. She broke down the walls taught him how to love again, to love a human, one of those stupid apes and he didn't want anyone else to do that; to take her place. That was why he loved Rose so much. She was there when he needed her; he didn't want anyone else to try. Rose was the one he needed and would always need.

The TARDIS shook; she hadn't been the same since Rose left, Lucy could sense the atmosphere but he was just going to take her home and they where almost there. He didn't want to get close now. The TARDIS came to a halt and the Doctor turned away from Lucy to face the consol as he did his smile faded. He wasn't full of life anymore. Rose gave him the energy, and he gave Rose hers now they had both left him. He waited for the sound of the doors to open and Lucy to leave before turning back around, and as he heard her voice he looked up to see her walking out the doors then he looked back down.

"Bye Doctor it was fun" as the doors closed the Doctor set off for new coordinate, he always moved on he never stays. He never got to stay with the women he loved.

"Rose Tyler" shouted the Doctor "I love you and I will find you!"

**I hope you liked it, if you ask I might do a third chapter also Lucy is someone you make up, she's just a non important person in this, she could even be Donna the bride at the end of the last episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

If somehow he could just find away back to Rose everything would be okay, he would be whole, she would be happy everything would be fine. But the Doctor had to look on the bright side at least she wasn't dead. But if he goes back to see her it might open the wounds for both of them and there was no way he was going to let anything happen to Rose, even if there was a way no matter how much he wanted it. The TARDIS gave a sudden lurch as if to try and get the Doctors attention,

"Okay you've got my attention, what is it?" he asked irritably nothing had been the same since Rose had gone and defiantly not the Doctor

* * *

It was a boiling hot summers day but Rose still had the scarf tight round her neck and the jacket tight around her body. She never took them off. 

"Are you hot Rose?" asked Pete holding his son; he was born last month, two weeks overdue. Rose shrugged

"Not really" Jackie took her feet out of the paddling pool and walked over to her daughter

"Rose" said Jackie, Pete walked into the house holding his hand over the ears of his son, Jackie's tone of voice was sure to mean an argument but Rose didn't seem to care she back in her dream world. Rose had gone into a really bad stage about four months before her birthday, her mind was in an imaginary world with the Doctor after a while she came out but has suffered from depression, then for the few months before her birthday she was just sad when he was mentioned, she didn't smile much but she hadn't that much before she met the Doctor, she took months off of work she was back now but had a lot of sick days Jackie couldn't wait until Rose was over this.

"Come on you're you'll make yourself ill if you keep that on" Rose shrugged, then turned to face her mum tears pouring down her face

"It's all I have left of him though mum" Rose choked out, Jackie's face softened at the sight of her daughters pain; she knelt down and put an arm round Rose's shoulder "He never told me mum, I told him, is that right? Should he have told me that he didn't feel the same?" asked Rose, Rose knew how he really felt about her but she was in a state and wasn't thinking strait,

"He loves you so much Rose you know that" Rose stopped crying and put her head on her mums shoulder

"Why didn't he tell me mum?"

"He didn't have time sweetie" Said Jackie resting her head on her daughters

"No before I know he didn't have time before when we're on the beach"

"He was scared" came a voice "scared you wouldn't feel the same, scared you'd get killed if you knew" both Jackie and Rose looked around and stood in the doorway was Pete. "I've just put Matthew down for a nap and thought I'd come and see if you two had killed each other" Pete was being incredible serious but it didn't stop Rose and Jackie laughing at him.

* * *

"I can't go back in time and stop that happening, it might end up in her being killed, she was taken from me for a reason and I'm not going back in time to say good bye. I don't care if I'd done it before and I know I wouldn't have done that so don't even try it" The Doctor said turning his back from the consol. Then with no warning the engines started, the Doctor turned to the consol and stared at the screen 

"We are not going there, the hole is sealed there is no way through-" the Doctor was cut off as he was slammed back into a wall knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Rose she stood up "shhhh listen" Rose stood still she could swear she heard the engines of the TARDIS "Mum can you hear that?" Jackie looked at Rose with a shocked face 

"It doesn't mean it's him" said Jackie "it could be another time lord of something"

"He's the only time lord left mum, if it's not him then we've both lost it" Rose looked on "Should I go?" but before she got answer Jackie was running off towards the sound, she was gunna kill the Doctor for hurting Rose.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed it means a lot and the same goes if you want/need a fourth chappie tell me I know that the part with Rose going into depresion and all that it so OOC and you can hate but please please Don't kill me, but I would like a cookie (ducks) I was just asking. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rose felt a burning feeling in her pocket, she had forgotten about the TARDIS key. As Rose turned the corner she saw Jackie with her hand around the Doctors throat, he was holding her wrists so she wasn't really strangling him after a few minutes Jackie gave up and kicked one of his ankles he suddenly started hoping around, Rose burst out laughing as the Doctor looked up all was quite until Jackie started shouting,

"Do you know what you have done to my daughter?" she yelled "She's been in medical care and has suffered from depression", Jackie was exaggerating but The Doctor looked towards Rose guilty.

"Sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry! That's all you have to say? You've ruined Rose's life!" The Doctor walked past Jackie towards Rose once he was there he picked up her hand and kissed it,

"You promised you'd find me" said Rose smiling "Is there something you want to tell me" The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug and whispered in her ear,

"Do I have to say it in front of you mother?" Rose laughed and the Doctor felt her nod, the Doctor held Rose out at arms length "Rose Tyler-" the Doctor was suddenly stopped by a sound coming from the TARDIS he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside,

"Maybe you should stop saying my name first," suggested Rose "and get to the point" she hinted

"No time, I'm sorry Rose but the hole is closing I need to get through and I can't take you with me, Now Rose Tyler I love you" The Doctor leant forward and kissed Rose "I always will no-one will ever compare to you, don't forget me but move on" Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you too, why can't I come with you?"

"I'll come back and take you someday but not now it's dangerous"

"Doctor I've dealt with dangerous" Rose laughed

"Going through the hole should be a one way trip but coming her for the second time in the TARDIS It could kill you, and there is no way I'm letting you die. Be save Rose Tyler I love you I always. I will come back but live now. You saved me, no one else could ever do that, I won't let anyone else but Rose please" as the tears flew down Rose's face she ran out of the TARDIS for maybe her last time. She knew now but could never hear the words again, feel the touch of his lips, the warmth of his hands, admire his caring nature she loved him so much. The doors closed and Rose watched her life disappear in font of her.

* * *

**Okay cheesy I know this was really bad okay if you really, really want a fifth chappie tell me if not this is it. Hope you've enjoyed your stay but please leave your keys at reception if you would like to prolong your stay leave a comment in the box to your left marked reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sat down her small brother on her lap,

"You two have been quiet" said Jackie "You and Matthew" Jackie laughed at her daughter's confused face,

"I'm just thinking" said Rose, Jackie's face fell

"About?" Rose laughed

"About the Doctor" said Rose smiling, "No I'm thinking what I'm going to get everyone for Christmas" said Rose wrapping the long scarf the Doctor gave her around her neck once more, "Did you feel that?" asked Rose smiling "Snow" she got up and handed Matthew to Jackie then took a glove off, "It is snow" said Rose looking at the small snow flake on her hand. Jackie took Matthew inside to keep him warm and left Rose to think.

Rose watched the snow flake melt on her hand,

"It didn't melt last Christmas" said Rose smiling "the ash was blown away eventually, I think it had help from the Doctor" Rose stopped and ran her hand along the scarf. She pulled her second glove off and stood in the falling snow waiting, listening and wishing. Rose's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Pete's car pulling into the drive way. Rose felt excitement wash over her so she ran into the house and out the front towards Pete.

"It's snowing!" she yelled bounding towards him, Pete stood still waiting for Rose to come to him "Last Christmas there was ash" she told him

"Ash?" asked Pete "That right Jacks?" asked Pete looking at his wife standing in the doorway.

* * *

The Doctor held onto the consol of the TARDIS as he was thrown about. Once the swaying stopped and the TARDIS had landed the Doctor opened the door only to see a void, passageways to other universes and a safe trip here. The Doctor walked over to the consol to set in new coordinates but she wouldn't move, she needed to recharge after the visit to the parallel world so the Doctor stepped outside knowing it wasn't the brightest thing to do but something outside was drawing him outside. Towards her!

* * *

Rose had her bag over her shoulder and she was walking towards the air port. She needed a break away from everyone she knew. As she took a step forwards she stepped into a black void of nothing, Rose stood still unable to move, and suddenly Rose felt a burning in the back pocket of her jeans and inside was the TARDIS key,

"If it's glowing that means its close" Rose held the key tight in her palm no matter how much it was burning her hand. Trough the blackness Rose could see a small spec of blue, but the more Rose stared at it the more it turned into the most familiar thing in the whole world. Rose ran but her legs would only move slightly so Rose had a different idea she swam.

* * *

**It's not over yet I have a little funny bit and the next chapter should be the last.**


	6. Chapter 6: The End, or is it?

**Sorry it's been so long now the thing everyone has been waiting for the disclaimer, **

**Disclaimer: No don't own it (checks paper) oh but in 2067 I do Yay. **

* * *

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, even if he couldn't leave strait away he couldn't stay there, in 'Pete's world' Rose was still there. The Doctor walked out of the consol room towards the kitchen hopefully he still had some chocolate biscuits left he was starving.

* * *

Rose stood in the TARDIS kitchen munching at a chocolate biscuit, there was something in the back of Rose's mind telling her this was wrong, but she didn't know what. She had only eaten one chocolate biscuit and they didn't belong to the Doctor Rose had bought them after all. Just as Rose took a bite out of her second chocolate biscuit the kitchen door opened and the Doctor came in, his mouth dropped opened as he stared in disbelieve at her.

"What?" asked Rose holding the packet close to her "There not just yours I did buy them you know-?" Rose stopped as she realised what that feeling had been and why the Doctor was looking at her like that, "I'm not meant to be here am I?" The Doctor laughed

"Not really" the Doctor ran up to Rose and gave her a hug, but they were separated again as the TARDIS set off "No go back" yelled the Doctor "I need to take Rose home"

"I'm not going" said Rose "I made that chose and I'm still sticking to it, I'm never gunna leave you again" The Doctor looked at Rose

"What about Jackie, Pete and your brother or sister? You'll never see them again"

"Doctor I told you before, I was taken from you last time and you sent me back, you are not going to do that to me again, because if you do Doctor I will hunt you down and kill you" said was serious but there was a hint of humour The Doctor picked up on that small fraction and started laughing. "I'm serious" said Rose but the Doctor didn't stop laughing in the end Rose stormed out of the kitchen pushing the Doctor out of the way. The Doctor had found Rose again in the TARDIS, crying.

"If you're not going to take me seriously then I might as well go home" said Rose looking him in they eyes before turning away to look at the consol.

"I'm sorry"

"You've said that a lot lately" said Rose part spitefully part joking,

"I mean it" the Doctor placed his hand on Rose's shoulder and as she turned around he kissed her.

"I love you Rose Tyler" the Doctor said as they parted

"I love you too Doctor" said Rose smiling

"Rose" said the Doctor looking into her eyes, Rose could sense something was going to go wrong, "You can stay Rose, but-" the Doctor stopped for obvious reason "it's to dangerous and I can't lose you again so you have to stay inside that TARIDS and if anyone is in here that isn't me then keep out of their way and don't be seen"

"What's the other option?"

"To go home"

"I think I'll go with option number one" said Rose hugging the Doctor.

* * *

**Okay two words left, but before that: thanks to everyone who reviewed and kept on reading, and shouted at the screen when there wasn't a new chapter up, come on raise your hands don't be shy, and sorry it was a bad ending. Okay now those two words everybody has been waiting for: Happy dance, Na just kidding:**

**The End**


	7. Epilogue

Rose sat on the captains chair filing her nails, she never realise how long their adventures took until she was sat in the TARDIS doing nothing. Rose stopped filing her nail and listened, footsteps were coming towards the TARDIS, she held the file in her hand and hid under the consol where the Doctor fixed the TARDIS. Rose heard the Doctor run in, his converses hitting the floor; she was about to come out her hiding place when she heard a second pair of shoes hit the floor. Female shoes!

"Doctor that was the most exiting thing that has ever happened to me" said the women; Rose poked her head out slightly to see the women. She was beautiful; she had brown curly hair that tumbled down her shoulders, bright green eyes, tanned skin and an angel like face.

"Me too Ava" said the Doctor smiling, Rose stopped breathing for a second, she could feel her heart break into a million pieces and now all she wanted to do was cry. Rose hadn't felt like that since she lost the Doctor, Rose closed her eyes then let out a silent sob,

"What was?" asked Ava, Rose opened her eyes and saw The Doctor and Ava being thrown helplessly around the TARDIS,

"I don't know but I think the TARDIS is mad"

"What?" the Doctor smiled at Ava then shook his head, Rose felt like she could strangle him then, then out of nowhere there was a massive shake knocking both the Doctor and Ava off their feet. Rose took a deep breath and the TARDIS slowed down then stopped, "Glad that's over" said Ava flirtatiously at the Doctor,

"Yep" said the Doctor blissfully unaware, Rose couldn't believe this, she had just found the Doctor and now he was flirting with this new companion, when Rose looked up again their faces were unbelievably close Rose knew they were going to kiss, she closed her eyes and waited until the sound of high heels had left the control room.

"Okay old girl, why've you been doing that then? Not a very warm welcome hu?" Rose opened her eyes and saw the control room was almost pitch black and the Doctor was standing in front of her, Rose gathered up all the energy she had and rammed at the Doctors legs knocking him backwards,

"I hate you" Rose sobbed as she looked at the Doctor then fled off down the corridor towards her room.

--

Rose locked her room there was no way she was going to let the Doctor in and she wasn't coming out until _Ava _had gone.

"Hello" came a soft Female voice from outside. Ava. "The Doctor didn't tell me anyone else was here; I'm Ava, Ava Taylor." Rose didn't answer "Come on I know your in there" Rose stood and opened her mouth to speak but Ava spoke first, "I'm going to open the door" '_ha go on and try' _Rose looked at the lock, _'okay maybe I didn't lock it' _Rose ran for the door shutting and locking it, "Fine, maybe I'll go tell the Doctor."

"Oh how old are you, three" '_Oh God'_ Rose put her hand over her mouth,

"Ha I knew someone was in there open up" Rose was about the answer when she heard the faint sound of converses hitting the floor, "Come on open up"

"Who you talking to Ava?" Ava slowly turned around to face the Doctor

"Um there is this girl in there"

"A girl hu? No, No girl In there Ava I would Know, no one can break in here can they" the Doctor stopped "But there is a ghost here, she was a lovely girl, died she was very beautiful," The Doctor shook his head snapping out of his day dream about this lovely Blonde women that he lost, "anyway best not talk to her, she has a very bad temper, got it from her mother, you would never want to be slapped by Jackie" said the Doctor reminiscing "So come on we've almost landed"

"Were are we going?" asked Ava,

"Earth, 38th century"

"But Doctor that's my time, you're not taking me home "

"I'm afraid I am Ava, ghost's orders," he said walking down the corridor. Rose brushed the tears away that had appeared on her face and stood up, this was her life and she was Rose Tyler.

--

**Kay hopped you like it, there with be a sequel out called 'Thorns from a rose' so look out for it, I have it wrote on paper so it wont take long to come out. TTFN **


End file.
